The Trio That Can't Be Beat
by TheDorkWith2ManyFandoms
Summary: In Gotham City nobody was really ever safe without the Batman. They just chose to believe that they didn't need him, but in the end the whole city need more heros like Batman. That's were these two new superheros come in; their names Robin and Batgirl. WARNING: ooc, slash, past mpreg, oc(my version of batgirl), Choose not to look at the warning not my problem. I own nothing!


_**The Trio That Can't Be Beat**_

**WARNING**:_ ooc, slash, past mpreg, oc, Choose not to look at the warning not my problem_

* * *

In Gotham City nobody was really ever safe without the Batman. They just chose to believe that they didn't need him, but in the end the whole city need more heros like Batman. That's were these two new superheros come in; their names Robin and Batgirl.

It started when John Blake became Robin. Since he was working with Bruce so much he soon started having feelings for Bruce. Bruce himself had those same feeling for Blake. After awhile they got a little more serius with their relationship. But on a couple days after they shared their love for each other, Blake soon felt sick and nobody knew what was wrong at first. But Blake was pregnant and nobody knew how this happen, but Bruce was happy he could finally have a real family the kind he always wanted. 9 months later Blake delivered a beautiful baby girl, they named her Barbara Anne Wayne. Barbara looks like Bruce more than anything so unless you either looked really hard at her or knew her, you would never of guessed she was Blake's daughter too. After she turned 14 she wanted to do what her fathers do; save Gotham from the badguys. At first Blake didn't want her to but with some pushing from Bruce he said yes. Barbara used the name Batgirl, yes she knew it wasn't very original. She never gave up and stood by her parents all the time; she was real trooper. Untill one day an old villian came back with a helper. How could they of known the Joker and his girlfriend Harley Quinn would come back for revenge? That's just it, they couldn't of it's been 22 years since the Joker.

"DADDY? DAD? PAPA? Where are you guys!" Barbara screamed from the alley she was stuck in. Harley had shot her in the shin and ran away laughing. The shot wasn't even hurting, she just couldn't move it without it hurting. "BATMAN!? ROBIN!? Please help me!" She was starting to get really scared untill she heard two sets of foots steps running closer to her. Heres were she started to panic, but calmed down when she heard one of her fathers call fro her. "Barbara, is that you?" Bruce asked using his batman voice. "Daddy, help I got shot. You need to carry me, it hurts to move" she said through hers tears. Bruce picked her up and they ran to the Batcar and drove back to Wayne Manor. By than her leg was starting to not be able to move, they needed that bullet out now. "Daddy, I can't feel my leg" She was a paniced mess of tears. Bruce got her up on a table and started grabbing things he need. Later on when everything was better, they changed out of their suit and into pajamas and Barbara could move her leg; they all gathered around they fireplace with hot chocolate. "How's your leg feeling baby girl?" Blake whispered as he held her in his lap with the rest of her body on Bruce. "Better, I guess. I still want to kill that crazy chic!" Barbara replied angrily. "Baby girl it's fine. Stop beatting your self up about it, or you'll do what I did as a kid." Bruce replied trying to calm everyone down. He was also trying not to cry remembering that day when he watched hi parents get shot. Later on they all fell asleep infront of the fire, like a nice happy family. But sometime in the middle of the night there was a loud noise, like a gun fire. They all woke up, Bruce waiting for something to happen, Blake protecting a shaking Barbara, and Barbara shaking in Blake's arms. "Babe take Barb up to the master bedroom and stay there I'll text you when I'm coming up. Go, Now! I love you guys" Bruce said trying to be as calm as possible.

* * *

CLIFF HANGER: sorry I had to stop it right there. I'll try to write as much of this story as I can, but with homework and junk like that. No promises. Bye my little darlings!


End file.
